My werewolf
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: A girl and her werewolf boyfriend . M21 x Yuna one-shot . First Noblesse fic .
_**Rated : G/K+**_

 _ **Warnings : Au , underage romance , interspecies couple , short story .**_

 _ **Couple : M21 x Yuna Suh .**_

 _ **Summary : A girl and her werewolf boyfriend . M21 x Yuna one-shot .**_

 _ **Initial note : My first Noblesse fanfic . Starring my OTP M21 x Yuna Suh. Short story. This will be a crossover with Red Riding Hood. But only in this version the Big Bad Wolf is not evil. Noblesse reached 400 chapters . And I hope much more. This story is simply amazing.**_

 _ **Narrator P.O.V.**_

It was once a small town near a forest. A very quiet town t. But it was not commonplace. First, the forest next door was magic. There dwelt noble (immortals that protecting human), witches, werewolves, elves, fairies, elves and all kinds of magical creatures. Second, the city was stronghold of witches.  
I n this strange city had Yuna Suh. A quiet teenager, soft and pure. The dream of many boys (and some girls and not binary trans). She lived with her parents, which in turn owned a bakery. Our young man had long and smooth dark brown hair . Her eyes were also in that color. She was a slender person. Yuna loved pastry cakes. She was so fond of doing so, she was the assistant baker at the bakery. The chief baker was Yuna's mother.  
Yuna was loved by all who knew her. With the approach of adulthood, soon would soon proposals for suitors. The first had appeared was Han Shiwoo, a friend of hers. But Yuna only liked him as a friend. And then she refused his proposal.  
Yuna hoped that no human was interested in her. The reason was that she had a suitor. But, he wast human. Knowing that their parents could curse this relationship, Yuna decided to keep it a secret until she completed 18 years. At the time, it possesses 16 years, walking for 17 years.

Yuna was the girlfriend of a half werewolf (son of a human with a werewolf). This species had bad reputation, but there were untruths. In general, the wolf people avoided contact with humans. It was another idiot who did wrong things. And Istained the reputation of their colleagues. Werewolves were very strong, but lost to the nobles. But as Yuna was dating a werewolf?  
One day, our girl was walking through the woods. Always wearing her red tour cape. Unexpectedly, she was attacked by a stalker lumberjack. Luckily, her screams were heard by a werewolf that passed nearby.  
No need to say what happened to the woodcutter.  
Yuna was very grateful. She wanted to know all about her hero. He had silver hair and eyes like most people of his kind. He had a scar on his face. And part of the hair covering the face. But he did not want to talk. At most, he led her to the edge of the forest.  
The heart of Yuna was never the same. She wanted to see that guy at any cost.

But how to find him ? The forest is very large. Her only hope was the noble known as Seira. Perhaps , she had answers. Yuna went to the residence of the noble. The two were friends. Seira had long white hair and red eyes.  
Yuna described the werewolf in detail to Seira. The noble smiled with satisfaction. This time she could help her friend. According Seira, said werewolf called Makoto. He was twenty-first person in his family with that name. Then, he had been known as M-21. Noble knew his residence. But, she warned Yuna would be difficult to interact with him.  
But Yuna knew no bounds. She persisted for several months to get a date with M21. And the meetings were increasing until the two admitted they were dating.  
Every time Yuna visiting the forest, she enjoyed to see her boyfriend. Many of these meetings took place in the days when Yuna visited his friends in the forest. It was a way to hide the r relationship. Well, the parents of Yuna already suspected that she had someone. But trust in the good sense of their daughter.

M21, Yuna's boyfriend , was a quiet person, but gentle. He ate a little of everything. M21 had fallen in love with Yuna's sweets. They were very tasty.  
The couple enjoyed dating the edge of a lake, under a tree. It was their favorite place .  
There were days that they did not talk much. Onlystood in silence, enjoying the company of each other. Always walking hand in hand.  
Yuna dreamed. And Idreamed. She could hardly wait for the day when their relationship was no longer clandestine. The day she could live within the forest she loved so much. The day would make cakes and pies for their children. Dreaming does not cost anything, does it? "


End file.
